Flames of Honour
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: She wanted to bring them honour so she changed her style and rode off to war, now follow Namine's journey throught pain,family, love,friendship and mostly Honour.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've written because there aren't many kingdoms hearts crossover with disney

I dont own Kingdom Hearts, Fianl Fantasy or Disney but if I did the princesses would kick ass like mulan, aerith and zack wouldn't die and aerith would get with cloud also the nobodies would be somebodies.

Characters

Namine - Fa Mulan

Axel - Li Shang

Demyx - Mushu

Roxas - Cri-Kee

Xemnas - Shan Yu

Sora - Ling

Hayner - Yao

Riku - Chien-Po

Aqua - Fa Li

Ventus - Fa Zhou

Yuffie - Grandmother Fa (yuffie is funny like)

Saix - First Ancestor Fa

Larxene,Xigbar,Luxord,Marluxia - Other Ancestors

Ansem the Wise - The Emperor

Vexen - Chi-Fu

Reno - General Li

Selphie - The Matchmaker

A small Heartless - Little Brother


	2. Namine

As I've said before I dont own Kingdom Hearts, Fianl Fantasy or Disney but I would like too.

Hope you enjoy

Off in the distance, across the rice fields, past the small town that rang with laughter and cheerful joys unkown to the danger that was coming and past the tall snowy moutains was a big town that was decked with lanterns, bright colours, buildings small and large. This town was called Radiant Garden and in the middle on Radiant Garden stood a large building that over powered the other buildings, this building belong to the Great Emperor Ansem the Wise.

As he watched his people filled with joy but he could not due to the knowledge he revieced an hour ago, Xemnas the leader of huns was back to destroy the beloved kingdoms. Ansem would not allow that so he called his consul Vexen.

"What is it my Emperor" Vexen said as he dropped onto one knee.

"I want you to round up one male from each family across the kingdoms, we are at war with the huns again and I want General Reno to lead my army" replyed Ansem as he sat down into his golden chair.

"Of course my Emperor" Vexen said before turning to leave but the Emperor had one more thing to say.

"Oh and you will help General Reno with the armies so you best pack soon" Ansem said as Vexen stood still were he was.

"But Emperor isn't it best I stay here with you" Vexen replyed nervously but Ansem shook his head so Vexen took off to complete his duty to the Emperor as Vexen left, Ansem had a small smile knowing Vexen would react that way but as soon as the smile had came, a frown was replaced on the lips of Ansem for he did not want to send those men from their familys and homes to the arms of death. It was a deed that needed to be done.

The sun was high in the sky and there was a nice breeze across this peaceful town called Destiny Islands but this was destroy by a girl called Namine. As Namine was running she did not see the person in front of her.

"Im so sorry, let me help you" said Namine as she helped pick up the items for the young man in front of her.

"It is ok but why were you in such a hurry" asked the young man as he took the items off her.

"Im..."answered Namine but she stop as she heard her name being called out.

"NAMINE!" shouted a middle aged women with blue hair across the street and Namine quickly answered her mother.

"Im coming, sorry but Im late for something and sorry for bumping into you early bye" and with that she took off to her mother who was waiting for Namine, the young man left with a smile on his face.

"Namine your late, where have you been?" said Namine's mother who was called Aqua.

"Ermm"replyed Nmaine as she hid her arms then another women who was much older than Namine and Aqua came with bags filled with stuff.

"Namine your here finally" Said Yuffie, Namine's grandmother as Yuffie was giving Namine a hug, Aqua noticed something was written on Namine's arm.

"Namine what is that on your arm?"Questioned Aqua as she crossed her arms and gave Namine a look.

"Notes to help me"answered a quiet Namine then Yuffie put the bags down.

"She'll need more luck, I'll be back"and with that Yuffie left as Aqua and Namine enter the building.

As they enter, a women grab Namine straight away and Aqua stood a short distance away.

_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well, honey, I've seen worse._

_We're gonna turn this sow's ear_

_Into a silk purse._

"This is freezing"said Namine as the women poured more cold water on Namine's hair.

"well if you were early, it would of been warm" replyed Aqua who smirked at her daughter.

_We'll have you washed and dried_

_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_

_Trust my recipe for instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

_**'Geesh how hard does she need to rub my hair' **_thought Namine.

_Wait and see, when we're through_

_Boys will gladly go to war for you._

_With good fortune (and a great hair-do)_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

_A girl can bring her family _

_Great honor in one way._

Namine and Aqua walked through the little garden to the next other girls were getting ready for the matchmaker.

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day._

_Men want girls with good taste, calm, obedient. _

_Who work fast-paced._

_With good breeding and a tiny waste,_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

_We all must serve our emperor_

_Who gaurds us from the huns._

_**'almost done' **_thought Namine as she and her mother walked to the next building she notice a boy took a small girl's doll so she took it back and gave it to the small girl, who thanked her.

_The men by bearing arms,_

_A girl by bearing sons._

_When we're through, you can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom soft and pale_

_How could any fellow say no sale?_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

Namine was complete but Aqua took out a small bundle wrap in a cloth,she unwrap it and layed there was a pin that had the papoui flower attached then she placed it in Namine hair.

"there you look beautiful"said Aqua with a gentle smile.

"Wait she not ready yet" said Yuffie as she entered with her bags.

_[Yuffie]_

_An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance._

_Beads of jade for beauty,_

_You must proudly show it._

_Now, add a cricket just for luck_

_And even you can't blow it!_

_[Namine]_

_Ancestors, hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a fool of me_

_And to not uproot my family tree_

_Keep my father standing tall._

Namine began walking but suddenly she notice she was behind. Then her mother ran to her to give her the umbrella she forgot,Namine mouthed a small thankyouand tried to catch up with the other girls.

_Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker!_

_Destiny, guard our girls_

_And our future as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on these cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelian doll._

Namine stood behind the third girl and started walk like the girls in front while the girls and Namine walk to the matchmaker, the towns people followed them from a short distance.

_Please bring honor to us,_

_Please bring honor to us,_

_Please bring honor to us,_

_Please bring honor to us,_

_Please bring honor to us all!_

Each girl crouched down and opened their umbrellas suddenly the doors burst open and came out was tall, brown hair women whose hair flicked to both sides.

"Namine" she called out, Namine stood up.

"Here"Namine said but the Macthmaker didnt seem to please.

"Speaking with out permition"said Selphie the Matchmaker as she walked back in the building, Namine groan and followed her in.

"Geesh, who spit her tea this morning" Yuffie whispered to Aqua who watched the doors be slam as Namine enter.

Namine stood still as Selphie checked her for any faults.

"Too skinny" said Selphie as she write it down on the board she was carrying but at the side Namine's criket called roxas was opening the door to the cage it was locked saw Roxas jump on to Selphie' shoulder and grab him then Selphie turn had asked Namine to speak the words which she did but Selphie grab Namine's arm which had the ink on and drag her to the second test,pouring tea.

"Pour the tea"Selphie demanded, namine began pouring she noticed Selphie wiping her face with the ink and then Namine looked down to see Roxas chilling in the warm tea she poured. Selphie took the cup that contain Roxas so Namine tried to get the cup back but Namine let go and the tea spilled on Selphie.

"You stupid girl" said Selphie as she went to Namine but Roxas showed himself to Selphie and Selphie jumped back in surprize and knocked the fire stove over, then Selphie landed on the fire stove and started to prance about with her behind on fire. Nmine tried to fan it out but that made it worst,The people outside could hear it.

"I think its going well"said Yuffie while Aqua watched Selphie come out with her behind on fire.

"put it out, put it out!" Shouted Selphie then Namine came and splash cold tea on Selphie which mad her make-up run but at least the fire was jumped back into the caged attached to Namine and Namine embrassed by this walked up to Aqua and Yuffie who looked sad return home to tell Namine's father Ventus the bad news.


	3. One Son

After the slow walk back, Namine enter the gate to see her father Ventus smiling brightly towards her but she quicky ran the shed, Ventus smile drop. Namine decided to sit down and looked at her reflection in the water bucket.

_Look at me,_

_I will never pass_

_For a perfect bride,_

_Or a perfect daughter_

Namine looked at her mother and father, Aqua and Ventus did not have smiling faces but gloomy ones.

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

Then Namine release Roxas on a tall plant against the wall, she then being walking around the garden. Roxas look up at Namine and decided to follow her.

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself,_

_I would break my family's heart_

Namine walked across the stepping stones and continued to walk untill she reached the giant status of the great power dragon.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Roxas came floating on a lotus in the water then quickly hopped up the stairs to see Namine entering the family shrine, where the ancestors rested.

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am, Though I've tried_

_When will my_

Namine stared at all the reflections while Roxas came queitly behind Namine as she wiped off the make-up.

_Reflection show who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside._

Namine ended up sitting on the stone bench under the cherry blossom tree as she thought, Ventus came walking towards his only child. As he sat down, Namine turn her head away.

"What beautiful blossoms we have growing" he said with a smile as he look over the blossom tree when a single bud had yet to open.

" But look one is late in opening and I think that this one will be the most beautiful one" he said placing the flower comb in her hair and Namine smiled at Ventus but then Ventus heard the drums and knew some one was approaching the tiny village. So he got up and started walking towards the gate, Aqua and Yuffie followed too, Namine tried to see what was going on but her mother didn't allow it.

"stay here Namine" said Aqua so Namine turnt to Yuffie who nod her head to the wall on the left side of the gate. Namine carefully climb and watched was happening.

"People of Destiny Islands, I bring you a message from the Emperor, the Huns have return and by order one man from each family must serve the army" said Vexen as he pull out a list that contained the names of each watched as each man from the family collected a stroll but one young son took his father place.

"the Mizu family" as Vexen called that name, Ventus began walking towards him with a tiny limp.

"Im ready to serve again" Ventus said as he began to reach the scroll but Namine had ran through the people and stood before her father.

"Father you can't go,Please don't send my father he has done his part already" said Namine but Vexen came in front of her.

"Silence, You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a mans present"said Vexen.

"You have dishonour me Namine"said Ventus, Namine was shocked and Yuffie came to Namine and took her to the side.

"You will report to the camp site in the Land of Dragons" Vexen spoke to Ventus.

"Sir" said Ventus then he slowly made his way back to the house while Yuffie and Namine walked behind and Vexen kept calling the name's out.

Ventus opened the cupboard that contain his armor while Namine was pasting by she noticed her father unsheathed a sword and began swinging it but then he fell in, Namine couldn't bear it so she walk away. At the dinner table, everyone was quiet. Namine began pouring tea for everyone while looking around she noticed the sad looks then she slam her cup against the table and stood up.

"You shouldn't go, there are plenty of men to fight" Namine said with an angry look.

"Namine "said Aqua.

"It is an honour to protect my family and country" Ventus said back.

"So you would died for honour" Namine as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"I will die doing whats right"Ventus said as he stood up.

"But if you-" Namine tried to say

"I know my place, it is time you learnt yours" shouted Ventus and Namine ran to the garnden while Ventus sat back down.

Namine sat in front of the Great the dragon while it was raining, then she knew what had to be done so she went to the shrine and prayed for her family and when back inside the house while Roxas watched her then followed her. Namine quietly step into Aqua and Ventus's room and switched the scroll with a flower clip and cut her hair then tied it up then made her way to where her father's armour was and placed the armour on. '_**I must do this for my family**_'she then went to the stables and got on her horse then rode out the gates while Roxas watched with sad eyes. Yuffie woke up with a fright then checked the rooms and ran to Aqua and Ventus's room.

"Namine is gone" she said then Ventus noticed the flower clip on the desk instead of the scroll, he quickly ran to where his armour was but there was no armour, he made his way outside but slipped and noticed the gates open. Aqua sat beside Ventus crying.

"You have to go after her, all she will be killed" whispered Aqua.

"If I go and tell, she will be killed for pretending to be a soldier" replyed Ventus as he took hold of Aqua who quietly cried into his shoulder,Yuffie watched this scene with sad eyes.

"Ancestors hear are prays, please watch Namine" said Yuffie.

In the shrine, a blue glow took over and appear Saix the first ancestor then he turnt to the golden dragon hanging.

"Awaken Demyx"said Saix then the golden dragon began to shake and fell to the floor with clank.

" I'm awake so tell me what mortal needs my protection, Saix " said the dragon called Demyx as he danced on the floor.

"You say the word"said Demyx.

"Demyx-"tried Saix

"And let me say something, anyone who's stupid to threaten our family vengeance will be mine" said Demxy, Saix looked down at the dragon.

"Demyx! these are the guardians" shouted Saix as he showed Demyx.

"they-" said Saix

"Protect the family" Demyx said with a sad voice

"And you" smirked Saix.

"Play the sitar" said Demyx as he looked at the floor.

"That's right so awake the other ancestors" said Saix as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Demyx picked up the gong and began to play the sitar.

"Hey wakey,wakey get up. Family meeting"said Demyx as he walked around the room. then more blue mist came around and more ancestors came.

"I knew it, that Namine was a bad girl" said Larxene as she poked Xigbar in the chest.

"Hey she got it from your side of the family not mine" shouted Xigbar as he turnted from Larxene.

"She was only helping her father out" said Luxord but then Marluxia came by.

"But if discovered,she will bring dishonour to the family" Marluxia said as he looked at Larxene shouted "My children never caused this much trouble." then war broke between the the ancestors and they started to suggest waking on of the guardins, Demyx was picked up and pushed in the front of 5 gaurdins, Saix watched with anger brewing in him.

"Silience, we will send the most powerful one, the stone dragon" said Saix, Demyx protested but he was sent to wake the Stone dragon. As he walked to the Dragon he began playing his sitar.

"Hey, rocky wake up" shouted Demyx, nothing so Demyx tried again, but that didn't work so he climb on th stone head and started to bang his sitar agianst suddenly the ear broke off but there was a rumbeling sound then the stone dragon collasped into pieces expect the head which landed in Demyx's claws.

"Oh no, they are going to kill me"paniced Demyx

"Great stone dragon have you awaken" shouted Saix from the shrine's window.

"Yes I have awaken, me the stone dragon and i will get Namine back, me the stone Dragon"said Demyx as he paniced while trying to hold the head up.

"Go on, the fate of the Mizu family rests with you" replyed Saix as Demyx began rolling down the hill and landed with the stone head on him.

"Just great, Im doomed" moaned Demyx suddenly Roxas hopped on the stone and began talking to Demyx.

"Go fetch her, are you crazy?"shouted demyx suddenly demyx had an idea.

"If I make her into a war hero, they accept me back and thats the master plan"said Demyx as he began to run to the gates,

"Hey your not coming" said Demyx as he oushed Roxas then Roxas said something.

"Your lucky, hahaha. do I look like a fool to you?" said Demyx and Roxas squeaked something back.

"A loser? why don't i rip one of your legs off and see if your lucky then" shouted Demyx as he chased Roxas down the road. '_**We will get you back Namine, you can count on me**_' thought Roxas.


End file.
